tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
Hatenaki Michi
Hatenaki Michi (果てなき道, lit. Endless Road) is the first ending theme song for the anime Tegami Bachi. It is sung by Himaka, composed by Okamura Yuki and arranged by Shiraishi Satori and Murayama Tatsuhiko. There are three versions of the visuals used that all differ by the people who are featured at the end. The first, used for episodes 1 and 2, features Gauche, Lag, and Roda in front of the Coza Bel post. The second, used for episodes 3 through 10, features Lag, Niche, and Steak with Lag wearing his pre-bee outfit. The third, used for episodes 11 through 13, is the same as the second but has Lag wearing his bee uniform. Lyrics Kanji= 朝を知らない　孤独な月 見上げたまま　目を閉じたら あなたの笑顔が　未来への帳が 時空を超え　この手の中に あいまいに見え隠れる　空をまたぐ雲のような日々 瞳の奥で　モノクロの記憶が蘇り 溢れそうな涙こらえ　急ぐ 過去と今と未来の狭間で 何か正解か手さぐりなまま　うねる度 果てなき道で出遭った　この奇跡は Life, this is my life　今あなたのもとへ 声にならない思いは　夜空の星へと Sky, into the sky　生きていく　in my soul 命の鼓動　確かめるように 黄昏の風　両手で仰いだ 砂時計のように積もる残酷なリアル 雨露に濡れた無色の希望　胸に抱き 闇に抱かれ　幾千の波を超え 明日にはきっと幸せの鐘が鳴りますように 果てなき道に輝く　ひと雫の勇気 Light, into the light　心強く届け こんなふうに人は歳を重ね 大事な何かを失う日がくるのだろうか？ 果てなき道で出遭った　この奇跡は Life, this is my life　今あなたのもとへ 声にならない思いは　夜空の星へと Sky, into the sky　守っていく in my soul |-| Rōmaji= Asa o shiranai kodoku na tsuki Miageta mama me o tojitara Anata no egao ga mirai he no tobari ga Jikuu o koe kono te no naka ni Aimai ni miekakureru sora o matagu kumo no you na hibi Hitomi no oku de monokuro no kioku ga yomigaeri Afure sou na namida korae isogu Kako to ima to mirai no hazamade Nani ka seikai ka te saguri na mama uneru tabi Hatenaki michi de deatta kono kiseki wa Life, this is my life ima anata no moto e Koe ni naranai omoi wa yozora no hoshi e to Sky, into the sky ikite iku in my soul Inochi no kodou tashikameru you ni Tasogare no kaze ryoute de aoi da Sunadokei no you ni tsumoru zankoku na riaru Ametsuyu ni nureta mushoku no kibou mune ni idaki Yami ni dakare ikusen no nami o koe Ashita ni wa kitto shiawase no kane ga narimasu you ni hatenaki michi ni kagayaku hito shizuku no yuuki Light, into the light kokoro tsuyoku todoke Konna fuu ni hito wa toshi o kasa ne Daiji na nani ka o ushinau hi ga kuru no darou ka Hatenaki michi de deatta kono kiseki wa Life, this is my life ima anata no moto e Koe ni naranai omoi wa yozora no hoshi e to Sky, into the sky mamotte iku in my soul |-| English= The lonely moon that doesn't know morning If I closed my eyes while like looking up Your smile, the door towards the future, Crosses over the time and space within this hand Days are like clouds that straddle the sky, vaguely disappearing and reappearing Deep inside these eyes, the monochromatic memory is revived And I quickly hold back my tears that almost overflow In the threshold between past, present, and future What's right or not, on this fumblingly winding journey This miracle is that we met on an endless road Life, this is my life. Now I'm off to where you are These unspoken feelings are off to the stars in the night Sky, into the sky. I live in my soul As to confirm the beat of life, I turned both of my hands towards the wind of twilight Cruel realities pile up like sand in an hourglass Rain moistened a colorless hope, I hold in my chest Embraced by darkness, over thousands of waves I hope tomorrow the bells of happiness will sound for sure A single droplet of courage shines on this endless road Light, into the light - I reach with reassurance And just like this, people age Won't the day when they lose something important eventually come? This miracle is that we met on an endless road Life, this is my life. Now I'm off to where you are These unspoken feelings are off to the stars in the night Sky, into the sky. I protect you in my soul Video Navigation Category:Music Category:Endings Category:Media